Crumbling Sky
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: "Say, Mukuro-kun, what if I hold you close and say I love you now? If I do that, will you laugh at me?" 10069, BL. Drabble.


**Title:** Crumbling Sky  
**Pairing:** Byakuran/Mukuro  
**Word count:** 777  
**Rating:** R for mention of violence  
**Warning:** Dark angst, BL, non-con

.

_Once upon a time_  
_In a world that never was_  
_In a place I never lived_  
_You were truly mine_

.

**Crumbing Sky**

.

There was a planet with a broken sky. Its surface was in ruins and there was nothing but the evidence of the destruction. That planet was a lonely place; its land so barren. No living things lived there aside from the rotten-winged angel.

Once upon a time, his wings shone so bright. Yet, now even his brilliance so dazzling in the sun had seemed to wane. He won the game. He won the Trinisette. He won the Earth. He lost his heart. And today was just another day to pass his time watching the crumbling sky. This world would soon come to an end.

When he had first acquired the power to travel the parallel worlds, the power came to him as a gift. But no gift was ultimately free, and he soon became cursed with reality being so ridiculously detached. The worlds - all those worlds - lost their colors, and once precious memories became a blur like passing landscapes. Schrödinger's cat had lost its charm. And he was stuck in a world of things meaningless and replaceable.

In this world, he could let the cat live. In another, he could let the cat die. And when the cat died, he would still see the very same cat live in many other worlds. He could grant the cat its death. He could cheat its death if he felt like acting its angel. Yet, he chose not to just be an angel.

**Byakuran chose to be God.**

And so easy like a game of chess that he could read every move on the board forever, he wrote his own history. His triumph. His victory. And those who opposed him's suffering. He wrote them. He realized them. He killed them. It was how he conquered all the boards.

And yet, there was someone - someone who considered himself a demon - that tried to eliminate his Rook.

Rokudo Mukuro-kun. The Vongola's Guardian of Mist. An opponent that colorized his boring world.

Was it not impressive the illusionist had already gotten ridded of his Bishop? The move for the Rook was probably a trick to get to his King. But all God wanted was not to kill the demon's King. He would capture the King and make him his Queen.

Even if the black King broke. Even if the beautiful piece cracked and chipped, the new God was still determined.

Crack. Crack Crack.

"Oh, sorry, did I break your bones?"

Snap. Snap. Snap.

"Now, was that the sound of your tendons snapping?"

Broken piece. Broken King. Broken doll. What were precious to the black King, he killed them all. One by one, before his eyes, and the world was torn apart. The broken King could not be the white King's Queen. The same as how the angel with fallacy so pristine could not become real God. His wings withered, and the sky broke and began to fall.

_Once upon a time, in a world that never was…_

The lonely Earth had all but one rotten man standing. There was nothing left in the world. Nothing left for the game. Nothing left to win. Nothing left to love.

_In a place I never lived…_

He wished he had not yet crushed that one last piece he had been holding.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

**The sky was crumbling.**

Snap. Snap. Snap.

**His sanity was snapping.**

_You were truly mine._

"Say, Mukuro-kun, what if I hold you close and say I love you now? If I do that, will you laugh at me?"

And he held on to something not different from a living corpse. Breathing but not responding. Gazing straight at him but with blue, blue eye completely blank. He remembered gouging the red one out. Back then, Mukuro had not even screamed but laughed - that laughter that mocked everything, even the angel's superiority.

**There was no laughter.**

The angel embraced the living doll close. Even his power could never ever bring the laughter back to the doll's lips. Nor could it bring back the deep sorrow hidden in that one blue eye.

"Hey, don't you want me to kiss you? I know you love my kisses too. I remember how you stopped struggling."

The empty shell did not move. As if the soul had died, the broken beauty stayed there, in the crazy angel's arm whose rotten human heart was just like their current sky.

**The world was approaching its lonely end.**

"You are mine now…" And the remnants of the once high and mighty God's wings snapped. "My love."

.

**Fin**


End file.
